


Every Day

by hashore



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Post game setting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashore/pseuds/hashore
Summary: Kokichi offers Miu Iruma and Gonta Gokuhara to live with him shortly after they awake from the V3 Simulation that was hosted just for the entertainment of the outside world. It will be mostly written from Kokichis pov and maybe a little dark at times, but it will also have very nice elements in it.This is a story I took inspiration from a Doujinshi with the same Name by Mizutama. https://ec.toranoana.shop/joshi/ec/item/040030645711/ I translated it with an app so there’s no way I understood all of it, but enough to love it and take action on writing the story in more detail. If you like the concept and the 3 Characters (and Irouma too I guess since it’s slightly hinted) I’d recommend it to buy it. They are an amazing artist and deserve all the possible support.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Every Day

It was already very late when Kokichi opened the door to his new home, there wasn’t much time to think about that though, because as soon as he entered, he was already greeted with a warm “Welcome Home, Ouma-kun!” by none other than the gentle giant that was Gonta. A tired smile was his reply back to that, then before he even could say a thing, someone else came forth from the kitchen, she looked less happy to see him. “You’re late, virgin!” she said with her usual sailor mouth. It wasn’t anything unexpected from Miu, so as always he ignored her remark. “Yeah yeah, my baad, guys! But I’m home now, so everything’s good, riight?” There will be no explanation where he was and why he returns so late, the other two probably already were aware of that, which is why they left it at that.

Once they all came together at the dinner table, someone sure couldn’t handle the silence that set in at first, which is why the loudest of the three (which definitely was Miu) decided to break it. “So Gokumorron, how was your shitty school today?” Gonta smiled, happy that she took an interest in his day and gladly shared his experience. “Gonta’s friend forgot his bento today, but like a true gentleman, I shared it with him. Gonta was still hungry after though, so it was hard to walk by the convenience store on the way home…" "Oh man, I’d love to get something from the convinience store too on my usual way home.” Kokichi suddenly barged in. “That’s actually a great idea, I’ll do that next time! Thanks, Gonta!”

“Ouma-kun shouldn’t say something like this! Iruma-san tried extra hard to finish all the food on the right time you usually arrive home. She put a lot of effo-”

“Wh-Whatever!” The inventor huffed embarrassed at Gonta’s words to stop him from saying more things that would make it more obvious, that she tried hard to impress Kokichi with her food. “D-did you hear that, you shota-virgin?! Even Gonta recognizes my fucking greatness, will I get a fucking compliment from your tiny ass now, too?!"

The master of deceive didn’t eat one bite yet, he just took a sip from his soda and grinned teasingly. "Good for you.” He obviously had no intention of throwing a bone her way, Gonta stroked her ego already more than enough for today. “Anyways, thanks for the food!” He said, despite still not eating any of it, got up from his seat and left the living room. It could be that the other two didn’t notice that he hasn’t eaten anything, after all things were always lively enough in this apartment to get distracted by little things. It was exactly what Kokichi wanted when inviting them here after all.

It was a full moon night as the Ultimate Supreme Leader just noticed while watching into the night sky from their small balcony. “Ouma-kun, you thirsty? Gonta brought you a drink!” Ah, how nice. “Thanks, Gonta.” Kokichi smiled and took the bottle from his big hands. It was grape Panta… his favorite. With a calm smile he looked back into the sky, and his taller friend seemed to quietly join him. “Soon the winter will end and spring will come. Many flowers and bug friends will appear then as well!” Hah, that was so typical for Gonta. Kokichi just answered with a short “mhm.” keeping for himself how much he disliked his so called crawling friends. It was a little unsettling for Gonta, that his usually louder friend didn’t talk as much anymore as he used to, ever since they came back from the so called Danganronpa show. Kokichi still was his usual self mainly, but there still was something that changed, it was just hard to pin down what. “Gonta will join Iruma-san now, she’s watching TV, do you wanna join, Ouma-kun?”

“TV, huh…” Reason enough to make Kokichis smile fade away. “I have no interest in watching TV, still.”

— flashback —

It was mid winter and Kokichi was walking around in the city. Fitting for him, it was rather a shady section of it, he may or may not have done some work here and was on his way home. When suddenly a stranger’s hand stopped him in his step, while holding his shoulder from behind him. Immediately the short boy reacted to that gesture with an angry glare, but that didn’t intimidate the stranger, that had his gang of 3 more idiots with him.

“See? I told you guys he looks familiar!” Was the first thing he said. “Aren’t you the guy from the newest season of Danganronpa? You were the cruel selfish student who even committed suicide just to challenge the mastermind, right? Hahaha crazy guy!” Surprisingly Kokichi stayed silent, tried to swallow his anger and looked to the ground. Maybe he could avoid getting in more trouble for now, if that was it. He could easily lie his way out of this, saying he wasn't the person they took him for- But whatever, of course this wasn’t how idiots like these worked. The same guy from before took his phone from his pocket and aimed his camera at the once Supreme Leader. “Hey, man! You surely don’t mind if I take a picture of you, right?”

That’s it, he’d regret these words and that stupid bullshit question, that was for sure. He was no celebrity, he never wanted to play along with that stupid killing game, and he was sick of being unable to escape from it ever since he got into it in the first place. Maybe he was no mighty supreme leader of evil, but he as sure wasn't a fool they could push around like that either.

…

It was a nice full moon night, Three guys were laying on the ground, they looked they took a harsh beating. Kokichi was panting a little, but was the only one still standing. He wasn’t in the same shape like he used to be, since ever he woke up from that horrible nightmare simulation. But that didn’t matter now. Without even looking back he continued his way from before, just that this time he was the one taking out his phone, not to take a picture of someone though, it was to call an ‘old friend’.

“Hey, It’s been a while. Too long, don’t you agree? Nee-heehee, shut your mouth for now, I’m in a hurry, so listen. I need to see you to discuss something! Can we meet somewhere?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, to be honest, I started to write this fic ages ago, but today when rereading the drafts, I asked myself if anyone would be really curious to actually read this. I think even if just a few people are, it would actually motivate me enough to actually continue this? I still love Kokichi Ouma a lot and since this story will have him as a main character and also discover more of his inner thoughts and stuff, I would be happy to discover this with you guys together.
> 
> I know a lot of people probably have a problem with Kokichi x Miu, but the original story that I took inspiration from, heavily implied Irouma, and I really really like the concept of the two of them. I understand that it is a ship that needs more thinking, and even I didn't like it from the start, but I'd recomment checking Mizutamas art out, then it really sold me on the ship. (Link: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=22491342 ) And if you give them more thoughts, they really do work VERY well together, if not best ships for either characters, at least to me, but hey, opinions are different and as long as you respect mine, I surely won't disrespect yours!
> 
> This is a lot of rambling for such a short Prologue, huh... But- if you read it until here, I'm very grateful to you, and maybe we see us in the next chapter?


End file.
